Secrets That Brought Us Closer
by totheworld
Summary: Scorpius and Rose are suspicious of their parents' past, believing an affair took place. It was only a matter of time before the truth is revealed and they learn more than they should. Set at their 5th year. Dark-ish.  This fic is left unfinished
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are all JK Rowling's. Everything. :)

A/N: I'm new. I don't know anyone here on so... yeah. If you would be kind enough to read and review, please do! I'm not sure if there's already a story with the same flow as mine, so apologies if you've already read something similar to this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p>One summer afternoon, Scorpius saw his father pacing in their drawing room in the Malfoy Manor. He originally wanted to ask his father to accompany him to Diagon Alley to buy himself a new set of books for reading. He observed how his old man looked flustered, holding a piece of parchment in his hand. It looked as if the parchment was older than the war, which puzzled Scorpius as to his father's possession of it. He remembered his father telling him how he threw everything that is to remind him of the past away.<p>

After a few minutes of staring, he went inside and announced his presence. His father, looking almost startled, gestured him to take a seat.

"Is something of the matter, Father?" he asked, still looking at the parchment, seeing little of what's written in it.

Draco Malfoy continued to walk about, holding the parchment even tighter. He felt a certain chill in the air as his father silently avoided to dwell into the matter with his son. It was clear to Scorpius, so he simply said, "Don't worry, I don't need to know."

"No, my dear boy. Do not worry too much. It's just… work." Draco gave his son as assuring look, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Did you want to say something to me?"

"Yes. I would like to ask your permission of accompanying me to Diagon Alley this Friday."

"You know I can't, Scorp." Scorpius frowned instantly. "I have a meeting with the Minister of Magic on Friday." Scorpius frowned even more as he didn't know about his father's meeting on that day.

"Why don't you ask your mother to accompany you?"

"She wouldn't. She doesn't like going out in public places like that…" _She doesn't like to spend that much time with me, either. _He thought to himself as he changed the way he was seated, his eyes wondering down on his feet.

His family was everything he could ever ask for; he believed his parents loved him dearly. He wasn't spoilt, but he was still given everything that he needed. But, somehow, things weren't the way they used to be. His mother became lonely and didn't want to spend so much time with him and his father. He had seen his father try to make things work, like bringing the whole family out to dinner and making schedules so they could spend valuable time together, but his mother just withdrew.

"Well, how about this? You go on your own. You've been there a lot now, haven't you? I'll give you enough money to buy the things you need." Draco smiled to his son, and continued, "I'm sorry I couldn't accompany you, but I'm sure you'll find it interesting to go there on your own for once." He winked at his son, preferring to his son's freedom to meet up with _friends._

Scorpius soon grinned at his father, watching him leave the room with the parchment, still in his hands. As soon as his father left the room, He found himself plotting to find out what secret the parchment held.

Later that night, he sneaked inside his father's study to look for the mysterious parchment. Trying to very quiet, he slowly opened each of his father's table drawers until he finally laid eyes on the rolled piece of paper, neatly secured by a scarlet colored ribbon. He already saw _Hermione _as he was unrolling it when he suddenly heard his mother's voice approaching the room. He placed it back in the drawer and hid himself under the table and waited for his mother to leave.

He heard his mother let out a sad sigh and mutter a spell he had never heard before. By the time his mother left the room, he could no longer find what appeared to be a letter from Mrs. Hermione Weasley to his father. He looked for other possible documents laying around in connection to the puzzling letter, but could find none. Finally, he just gave up, wishing that he could sleep without the thoughts of the parchment running in his head.

* * *

><p>That every same afternoon, Rose was about to go inside to get her cousin Albus some lemonade when she suddenly heard her mother and her Uncle Harry whispering about in the living room. Her dad was playing Quidditch in the vast skies above the house with Ted, James, and Fred as the rest were watching. She found it rude to eavesdrop to the conversation, but she couldn't resist as she never heard their voices talking in such manner.<p>

Rose heard her mother say, "Harry, please, you've got to keep this a secret. No one could know," and decided to stay by the door and listen.

"But Hermione, we've been keeping this a secret for far too long. I mean, don't you think Ron has the right to know about this?"

"You do realize that if I told him, it will ruin everything. We've been keeping this a secret for a long time now, why can't we keep things as they are?"

"Because it isn't the right thing to do." She never heard her uncle in that tone before. It was a firm, slightly scary tone that made her anticipate more on what they were exactly discussing about.

"So what? Do we even know what's really right or wrong? I mean, I don't want things to come to this. Look at us; we're all happy now, aren't we?" She then heard her mother sobbing, falling to the floor.

She was about to go inside but she was stopped by a hand gripping her shoulder. She looked to see Albus, listening to the conversation as well. After the two exchanged looks of inquiry to each other's business, they again paid attention to their parents' discussion.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I just… I've been feeling guilty recently. I mean, seeing Malfoy around the office and being civil with him, I feel like somehow, I'm betraying Ron."

"No, you're not betraying him. You're saving him from misery. I don't want anyone to be hurt. Please."

"Don't you think keeping secrets from your husband is wrong? We have to tell at some point. He's my friend too, Hermione."

"I don't know, Harry. I don't know."

Rose peeped inside to see her mother on the floor wrapped around the arms of her uncle, looking much disoriented. She looked back again at Albus, who was swaying his head and silently asking her to enter the house from the backdoor. They walked to their destination, completely bewildered by this secret.

"What do you think were they talking about there, Al?" Rose said, after drinking her glass of lemonade.

She started to fidget with the ring her father gave her for her birthday. It became a habit of hers to fidget ever since she became insecure of being sorted in Ravenclaw. At first, she was very proud as she believed being in Ravenclaw suited her well, even though her father told her that she would be disowned if she didn't become Gryffindor. Luckily, her mother reassured her that they'd still love her, no matter what house she would be sorted to. But since all her close cousins were in Gryffindor, it made her feel out of place most of the time. But she still grew very close to Al as they were of same age, even though he, too, was in Gryffindor.

"I don't know. Could be anything. But why would aunt 'Mione have a secret about Mr. Malfoy? Didn't they hate each other during their Hogwarts years?" Albus, being the very inquisitive one, felt the need to found out.

He looked at Rose with concern, as he believed she doesn't quite understand the themes of the conversation actually were. It felt like a responsibility to him to protect his cousin, his best friend, from anything that would hurt her. As a twelve year-old (soon to be thirteen years-old) boy, he wasn't as naïve as his cousin was. After all, he had his big brother James orient him on many things. He had a lot of things in his mind concerning what his Aunt Hermione could possibly have done terribly wrong that may have broken everything apart. He wondered about how his father may be taking the secret, as well, and how his father had been keeping this from his mother and from everyone else.

The intensity of curiosity later decreased as the two of them realized how it might be better to not know anything. They already heard how Hermione cried about wanting to leave things as they were. They promised each other that they wouldn't tell anyone about the secret, whatever it may have been, and that they wouldn't do anything to find out what it was.

* * *

><p>Two years later, Rose, Albus and Scorpius found themselves sitting inside the same compartment, staring at one another for some reason. Seeing each other in that position immediately brought back the inquisitiveness they tried so hard to fight. It became evident what that school year had in store for them. By then, they knew that what that secret was two years ago would soon be revealed.<p>

"So, you've also been chosen to be prefect?"

"Yeah. Well, why else would I be here in this compartment?"

Rose heard a few of the other students in the compartment ask each other, along with other gibberish conversations about their summer break. She and Albus kept looking at each other, both feeling very awkward, sitting infront of Scorpius and his co-Slytherin prefect, Georgina Popplewell. Ever since the "Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Harry's Secret Afternoon", they have never talked about it again. Though, on several occasions, they would remember it separately in seeing their parents, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry, altogether having a laugh or just being together in their own view. She placed herself closer to Albus, uneasy and infuriated. She felt a whirlpool of emotions sitting across the son of her mother's possible _secret_. She just then added another reason why she wasn't placed in Gryffindor.

Albus could see Rose fidgeting with her ring again. It made them look at each other, and then back to Scorpius, who seemed to be looking right back at them. It appeared that Scorpius doesn't even mind to talk to his housemate beside him and instead, preferred to look back at his spectators with equal awkwardness. Albus gently took Rose's hands away from each other, leaving his left hand on her right one. He squeezed it enough to let her feel that's there's no need to feel uneasy. _It's just Scorpius Malfoy, son of Mr. Draco Malfoy._ He convinced himself there's no need to feel burdened by his presence. _He may not even know the secret. Should we ask him?_ He asked himself, not letting go of his cousin's nervous sweating hand. _He might not even know anything._

Scorpius, being the snobbish kid that he was, tried his best to avoid the Potter-Weasley tandem's stare. But then, he couldn't blame himself from looking back if they had been sneakily staring at him ever since he and Georgina got to their sit. He never really liked talking to people, though being stared at wasn't all that bad to him. So, at times, he would stare back, waiting for what they'd do. Surprising to him, they wouldn't look embarrassed that they got caught. It even looked like they intentionally want him to know they were staring, even though they looked very uncomfortable. He would move his head a bit to get a reaction, but the two of them just went from staring at him, to looking at each other, then staring back at him again. He just wished by then that the Prefect's meeting to start and be done with.

Soon enough, the Head Boy Julian Philippe and Head Girl Kathryn Noble came and started the meeting. Most of the meeting concerned the efficiency of the prefects as the prefects before them weren't very responsible, possibly talking about James Potter's lack of cooperation in his assigned title. The silent chuckles from Albus on the matter amused most of the students present. Matters of explaining the power of the prefect taking off points from other students that did not behave themselves, the necessary monthly meetings to set student body activities and festivities, and the new password for the prefect's bathroom were also discussed. After then, the Heads immediately left to participate in a separate meeting with the new Headmaster and faculty.

"Well, that went well." Albus smiled at Rose. She gave him an uncertain look, returning to their Malfoy problem.

"Maybe, we should go outside, Al. I need some air."

"Why don't we open the window?" Scorpius snapped. "I'm sure that'll be fine with the rest of us."

Rose and Albus widened their eyes in shock. He audibly asked Georgina and the others if it would be alright to open the said window. The rest of the students in the compartment assured that it was fine, so Scorpius stood up and opened the upper part of the window. He sat back to his previous seat and gave the two a mischievous smirk.

"I'm sure a 'thank you' is in order." He said.

"Thank you, Malfoy." Rose said, looking startled.

"Yeah, thanks, Malfoy. That was nice of you." Albus exclaimed in his now friendly tone.

"Come now, Potter, let's drop this. I mean, we'll be working together now as prefects, right? Why don't we give it a try, calling each other by our first names? I'm sure Wea— I mean, Rose here would like that." He held his hand out and continued, "What do you say, Albus?"

"That would be great, Scorp," He gave one shake of Scorpius' hand. "That would be fine, right? If I call you Scorp?"

"No problem. Then I suppose I should call you Al?" Scorpius said, finally liking the disappearance of the awkwardness.

"Alright, Al it is."

Rose stayed perfectly silent during the next events of Albus and Scorpius exchange of thoughts. Suddenly, she felt out of place once again. Looking out the window Scorpius opened for her, her hands found each other. She could hear them discuss about future plans of patrolling in specific places where they would probably find the other students snogging. Since they were already dressed in their robes, the only reason she could think of to leave is to find her brother Hugo, and the rest of the Potter-Weasley children.

* * *

><p>"Hey! I knew I'd find you up here."<p>

It was after they escorted the first years to their respective quarters that Albus and Rose got the chance to meet up again. Rose always went up to the Astronomy Tower to smoke. It didn't much alarm Albus as he knew Rose couldn't give it up so easily. Even after countless lectures of smoking being bad for her, she couldn't bear to not have at least one if she needed it. It made her feel calm and relaxed and Albus couldn't take that away from her. Besides, seeing her father smoke himself doesn't really help her stop her own vice.

"Where's Malfoy?" Rose asked, blowing off the smoke for her mouth.

"He's patrolling down at the dungeons, I think."

"I thought you'd bring him up here, I was wrong."

Albus could feel the hostility in her voice, saying the words _him _and _wrong_. He realized that Rose was being a little angst-y, having a smoking cigar on her hand. Though this was the case, he was just glad that Rose was talking her mind again. He felt guilty of somehow leaving her hanging when he talked to Scorpius earlier on the train.

"Look, I know you're a bit upset about earlier, but I was just being friendly," he confirmed, putting an arm around his cousin's shoulder. "Anyway, Hugh's been looking for you. He kept asking about his—"

"I'm not that naïve anymore, Al. I could comprehend on my own that mom and Mr. Malfoy might have had an affair." She inhaled another puff of her cigarette and sighed. "We're already in fifth year, I'm not that stupid. I'm in Ravenclaw, for Pete's sake."

"I know that you already thought that. But, we can never be sure. And besides, we shouldn't blame Scorp for what Mr. Malfoy might've done.

"Still, he's his father's son." She threw the cigarette in the air and _Incedio_'d it to a little flame, making it give off a little spark and disappear. "I don't really want to be associated with him. We never became friends with him. Why start now?"

"I don't know, but I don't see any reason why we shouldn't be friends with the guy. He maybe a little snob, but maybe, if we could get to know him, he might not be as bad as people keep suggesting he is."

"I know he's bad. I already tried being friends with him before, remember? During first year, I asked what his name was. He just sneered at us and walked away." Albus shrugged at this.

Rose was reaching for another stick, but Albus pulled her back in the half embrace they shared. She looked back at his disagreeing eyes and remained at her position. She placed her wand back in her robes and continued to look at the night sky above them.

"I guess, what I'm trying to do is, that we could prove ourselves wrong. Maybe that isn't the secret Aunt 'Mione and his dad has."

* * *

><p>Scorpius and Georgina were walking around the dungeons that first night. The two of them were very quiet, as they weren't exactly friends. During the whole patrol, Scorpius could only think about Rose. They have been acquainted a few times being partners in Potions and being seated next to each other at Defense Against the Dark Arts. She never laid eyes on him, but she wasn't all that bad during those instances. She did what was needed to be done, and leave him as soon as she feels she's done. They never had a conversation other than instructions on their textbooks.<p>

The image of her being defiant of his presence earlier made him think. _Does she know something about her mother's letter to father?_ He felt that she might have an idea, resulting to the almost glaring eyes that penetrated him a few hours ago. He weighed the likelihood that her stare was the result of her actually not liking the fact of him and Albus being friendly with each other or of her actually thinking about the secret their parents' shared as he did at the sight of her.

"Well, I think we should get back to our dormitories." Georgina suggested, taking off the earphones she had on for the whole patrol.

"Uhm, yes. I'm going to have a smoke. I'm sure you could get yourself back without me." He smirked at the brunette and left.

* * *

><p>AN: It's a start, right? It's weird, but it's a start. A prologue of sorts. A cold open. Anyways, you've read 'til here, please review! I really need some advice, since I feel I have a lot to put into consideration, writing this. My first Scorose fic. Hihi.


	2. Smoke and Watches

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are all JK Rowling's. Everything. :)

Author's Note: I've been really into writing this recently, but I'm not sure if should continue this. :| But I will, maybe. Who knows? :) Please review!

* * *

><p>"Chapter Two… The Pool of Tears. Uh-huh. This looks interesting."<p>

Rose had just finished her essay on the importance of Nifflers in the magical creatures' ecosystem. She thought that finishing it on the day it was given would be something remarkable, since it was due two weeks after. She found this harder than expected and promised herself that once she finished, she'll smoke a cigarette at the Astronomy Tower.

It's been two months since the school year started and two prefect meetings had already been done. The second one, counting the first meeting as the one they had on the train, focused on how they would be able to encourage the students into reading novels, may they be written by a muggle or wizard (or witch, Georgina added). Since that first night at the Astronomy Tower, Rose hadn't spent much time with Albus. He'd been pretty much occupied with Yvonne Cunning, his co-Gryffindor prefect. It appeared that Albus grew fond of Yvonne and after a week of patrolling, they were snogging each other senseless, much to Rose' disappointment.

That night, she thought about reading something. Her mother owled her an old copy of 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Through the Looking-Glass' by a man named Lewis Carroll. She was told by her mother that it was one of the first novels she finished as a child. Not leaving her sit in the library, she _Accio_'d the book from her bag which was a few steps away. It was a Friday night and the library was empty, so she decided to _Accio _a stick of her light cigar, as well. She put the stick between her lips while opening the book to where she last read. She was starting the night's read in Chapter Two.

"_Lacarnum Inflamare_."

She heard a husky male voice cast the Blueball flame and got ready to get him in detention. She gasped to see Scorpius Malfoy holding the little flame in his hand. He swiftly walked towards her and placed the flame right in front of her face, to light her cigarette. Dumbfounded, she stayed still and waited for what he would do next. In a few seconds of impatience, he took the stick from her mouth slowly, with a sleazy look in his eyes, and put it between his lips to light it himself.

"So, you smoke. I didn't know that." Rose tried her best to look like she didn't care. She believed that she didn't, but she wanted to assure him that she didn't. She opened her book again and began reading where she left. She felt it hard to concentrate, now that there was a pale blonde boy right in front of her, undressing her with his eyes.

"And you don't?" he said sarcastically. He sat on the table in front of her and blew off white smoke from his mouth. He took the cigar and offered it back to her.

Rose didn't know what to do. She felt that Scorpius could read right through her, she felt exposed. Nobody knew she smoked expect Albus. _Albus. Why is Malfoy here? Did Al send him here? _Knowing her cousin, she concluded that he must have sent Scorpius to find her since she wasn't present for dinner. She took a deep breath and looked back at Scorpius, who motioned her to take her cigarette. She licked her lips and sighed. A million things came through her head, the secret, her secret, and possibly a new secret coming up.

"Look, if you're not going to take it, I could—"

"Take it and leave." She snapped, standing up to put and her book back in the bag.

"Looks like you made the wrong decision smoking here, huh? It would have been better if you just did it in the Astronomy Tower like you always do." Rose's eyes widened and instinctively took her wand and pointed it harmfully on his neck. "I knew you were always this feisty. Not in public though, you always looked like you were an emo kid."

"First of all, you don't even know what an emo kid is. Second, how come you know about the Astronomy Tower? Are you spying on me? Did Al tell you that?"

"So, Al knows? Well, of course he does. He's your best mate, isn't he?" He walked around her, not caring about the wand still touching his neck. He took his time to look at her and thought how her blue shirt makes her hair color stand out. He let out soft chuckles and continued, "Tell me something, Rosie—"

"Don't call me that." She tightened her grip on her wand, her brain scanning through the hexes her father taught her over the summer.

"I'll call you whatever I want, babydoll." His voice was shady; she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. Scorpius could see how her chest rapidly went up and down again. He let a smirk form on his thin lips. He took the cigarette in his hand and puffed.

"This is light, right?"

"I take it that you could tell the difference on your own."

Suddenly, he placed himself at her back, placing one hand on her right that held her wand, and the one around her stomach. He pulled her hand close to his hand around her and took her wand. He placed the said wand in her bag, not letting go of her. All this time, Rose felt calm. She even took the cigar off him and puffed once before throwing it out the window. She didn't feel threatened, but instead felt warm. After he put the wand inside the bag, Scorpius found himself admiring her vanilla scented Ginger hair, not letting go of her body against his.

Unconsciously, he put his two hands together around her abdomen, moaning to the sensation that he felt embracing the girl he originally wanted to intimidate. He closed his eyes, feeling Rose' hands caress his in the embrace. She put her head on the other side, making room for Scorpius to rest his chin on her shoulder. He felt her warm hands stroking his hair, making him groan in pleasure. The smell of nicotine still lingered in the air, just the way the two of them liked it.

The embrace went on for a few minutes until Rose felt Scorpius kiss for neck softly. He continued to leave a trail of kisses on her neck while pulling her chin so she could face him. She opened her eyes like she just woke up from a dream, only to find out it was a nightmare. She broke away from the embrace, her shoulder hitting Scorpius' chin hard enough to make his upper lip bleed.

"What are you doing? What the fuck are we doing?" She put a hand on her forehead in disbelief. She let her guard down. She almost shared a snogging session with Scorpius Malfoy. She wanted to storm off the moment she got out of their entanglement, but something about Scorpius' face stopped her and waited for what he was about to say.

Scorpius licked the blood from his upper lip. He figured it wasn't as painful as the feeling of her body heat pulling away from him. _What I am thinking? This is ridiculous. _He straightened himself and looked back at Rose. She looked like she was waiting for an explanation, something he couldn't provide at the moment.

"Well, why are you here in the first place, Malfoy?"

Rose couldn't take his stare any longer. He looked at her so innocently, looking lost. She never felt so confused. _What does he want from me?_ She thought, touching the spot where he first kissed her. She didn't let go, her body trying to convince her that she might need the snog. But conjuring enough strength, she took her bag and stood close in front of him.

"Don't you play mind games with me, Malfoy. You might regret it."

She walked away from him silently. All he could do was look at her back in confusion.

* * *

><p>'…<em>Take care of the sense and the sounds will take care of themselves…'<em>

Rose kept reading her book 'til the next morning, fighting the urge of thinking about Scorpius Malfoy. She ended up reading rather than sleeping because she couldn't stop touching her neck. It felt so good, she wanted more. She kept on arguing with herself silently on how it would never be. A Weasley liking a Malfoy? It would be more likely for hell to freeze, she kept telling herself. She started to read again from the beginning, finding the story rather amusing. However, she stopped momentarily at the fascination that embraced her by a moral the Duchess mentioned to Alice at Chapter IX.

"Rose? Why are you still awake? Why time is it?" Molly Mulligan, one of her roommates, came in their room with a cup of cocoa in her hands.

"I'm not sure…" Rose stopped reading for a minute to look for her watch, which she realized was currently misplaced. "Why aren't _you_ in bed?" She inquired abruptly, raising her eyebrow slightly.

Molly, as Rose believed, had a thing for Scorpius since they were in third year. She was one of the 25% of the female population at Hogwarts that had a secret thing for Scorpius. Rose had to admit; he was very good looking and appealing. He had an athletic built which he developed over the years as the Slytherin Quidditch Team's Keeper. His facial features were sharp and pointed much like his father's, but his eyes were warm and charismatic, which probably was from his mother. Rose never knew his mother, unlike how she knew his father with how her dad would always said stuff about Death Eaters and the Wizarding War.

"I just went for a stroll outside, getting some fresh air. I figured it's a Friday night, so I don't have to sleep early. You don't mind, right, Ms. Prefect?" Molly winked at Rose, who just stared back at her as her mind drifted towards her mom and Uncle Harry's conversation. "Hey, are you okay, Rose?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry, Mol." She closed her book and placed it on her bedside drawer. She sat up to face her friend, who looked at the time while still sipping her cup of cocoa, and licked her lips anxiously.

"So… Uhm. Have you talked to Malfoy lately?" she said as casual as she could.

"No. Of course not. I couldn't. You know that." Molly let out a few silent giggles. "Why do you ask?"

She took a moment to think about a good reason, but figured there was none better than, "No reason."

Molly smiled brightly, probably at the sound of Scorpius' name said out loud by someone other than herself. As she bid her classmate good night (by that, she joked good morn-night), Rose lay back down on her bed, thinking again of Scorpius.

Rose knew about the hardships Scorpius had to go through to be accepted in any social circle during their first year. Though, he didn't pretend to be nice to anyone. He just stayed the way he was, waiting for someone to approach him. There were months where the Slytherins would leave a space from him during dinner because they didn't want to be near him. But later on, he found people who found him interesting and later, the school saw him smile for the first time. He smiled rarely, however when a girl laid eyes on it, they would instantly fall head over heels over him.

"Say, Mol. Can you tell me where you got the co—" She stopped at the sound of Molly's gentle snore. She sighed and thought about her lost watch.

* * *

><p>Scorpius paced back and forth in front of the fireplace of the Slytherin Common Room, putting his fingers across his lips. It had been two hours since their collision in the library and yet, he couldn't get over it. Her scent still lingered in his clothes; he wanted to put her in his arms again. He couldn't deny himself the pain of wanting the enemy any longer. He let out a deep breath and clutched Rose' watch that she left in the library.<p>

Scorpius remembered the first day Rose Weasley approached him and asked for his name. As a youngster, he wasn't very sociable and didn't want to be friends with anyone yet. But on the train ride, even if he wanted to introduce himself to Rose, he felt forced to stay away from her, seeing James Potter and the rest of their group glaring at him. He sneered in annoyance. He hadn't done anything yet, but he was already prejudiced to be as horrible as his father. He didn't mean to leave Rose at her question, he found her cute and sweet. All is done, he later thought, and just had to live with it.

After learning about the letter Rose' mother gave to his father that summer before his third year, Scorpius' urge of being friends with her soon disappeared. This resulted to their civil yet very limited interactions. They wouldn't be around each other, meaning being in the same classroom and being seated beside one another, for more than five hours a week and they treated each other as the other didn't exist outside the classroom. It was clear to him though that he needed to change their previous arrangement.

"What is that awful smell?" Georgina said sharply, with her arms crossed to her chest. "And why are you still in your uniform?"

"Since when did you care about that, Popplewell?" Scorpius immediately headed towards the stairs going to the boys' dormitories. Georgina did not stop talking and turned around to continue her unwanted lecture, eager to make her co-prefect listen.

"You do know that smoking isn't allowed in Hogwarts, right? And as the Slytherin Prefect, you should be an example to the rest of the student body. I have been patrolling the halls for weeks without your presence, the least you could do is be a good boy and not do anything against the rules. You listen to me, Malfoy, when I'm talking to you!"

Scorpius sneered in irritation. He was already on the first step of the stairs, when he suddenly walked back towards Georgina, ready to give her a piece of his mind. He stopped just a few steps away from her. Clutching his fist, which reminded him of the watch that he still held, he looked her in the eye and saw no fear of being hit or hexed by him.

"I think you've been sorted wrong. You should've been in Gryffindor. I can't believe a half-blood like you would be put in such a prestigious house like Slytherin. You even have your muggleborn father's name, Salazar Slytherin would never have agreed to it."

He smirked at this and threw the watch at her. She caught it without breaking eye contact. Not even seeing the watch's features, she knew exactly who owned it.

"Possessing Rose Weasley's watch? Well, that explains everything. You must have been dying to snog her ever since that meeting on the train. That's pathetic, a Malfoy wanting a Weasley... I take it you want me to give this back, saving you the trouble of embarrassing yourself in front of her?" She smirked, "I may be a daughter of a muggleborn, Scorpius, but I didn't get sorted to Slytherin for nothing."

She threw the watch in the air a few times, smiling at her retort. Scorpius stood there in astonishment, but kept his face straight and blank. She walked to his side and gave his cheek a little slap with the back of her hand. She looked him in the eyes once again, enjoying her triumph.

"Well played, Georgie." He smiled slightly.

"I guess I could always do something to keep that Ravenclaw Prefect away from her so you could accompany her patrolling the halls. But I'm going to need a piece of her first. Don't worry, Scorpius, I won't touch her." She winked at him devilishly and continued to walk away. "If you want to make sure, you can look for us at the grounds tomorrow, around 3 to 5 o'clock pm."

Scorpius was enraged, but remained calm. He let out a sigh and walked up the stairs, mentally looking for his dreamless sleeping potion.

* * *

><p>It was lunch at the Great Hall, around 12 o'clock in the afternoon. Scorpius was playing with his food in peace, silently looking for Albus at the Gryffindor table. They were planning to spend the afternoon playing Quidditch with a few other classmates. Though, he knew that he's mainly distracting himself from his Rose, who conveniently was in his view right across the room, eating her salad with her housemates. She smiled every now and then, but looked pensive when she wasn't talked to.<p>

Albus stood at Scorpius' back and shook him hard, startling the blonde in the process. They laughed in unison.

"C'mon Scorp! Hurry up eating. I thought you wanted to play some Quidditch?" Albus sniggered, playfully punching Scorpius' arm.

"I do. Just hang on a minute. Sit down for a moment, let me finish eating."

Albus looked on both sides and saw no one complaining. He smiled at the Slytherins present and sat next to Scorpius, who wasn't in a hurry to eat. Scorpius wanted to talk to Albus about his cousin and their collision, but he didn't know how to start. He needed someone to talk to, and Albus was the only one who could trust, regardless of him being Rose' protective cousin. Nevertheless, he felt that it doesn't matter, as long as the talk happens. Taking a bite of bacon from his plate, Scorpius mentally prepared himself into not sounding stupid.

"Hey, Al? How's Rose been lately?" he started, "You guys alright?"

"I guess. I mean, I haven't talked to her for a while now. But I think she's ok." Albus said blankly, staring at Scorpius' plate.

"She seems pretty down lately. Don't you think?"

"I don't know, man. Why? Did something happen to her?" Albus almost stood up, looking for Rose.

"No, man. Nothing happened." Scorpius suddenly had a vision of what might happen to him if he told Albus. He didn't know any spells in facial reconstruction so he decided to take the conversation into a new turn. "I'm just saying that maybe you should go talk to her."

"Why? What's with the concern for my cousin all of a sudden?" Albus sipped some of Scorpius' pumpkin juice, calming himself down.

"You've been with Yvonne, and me, so much lately. Yesterday, I saw Rose at the library alone. She looks lonely. You should go talk to her." Swallowing the last bite of his bread and bacon, Scorpius continued, "but after we finish that game."

Albus grinned and handed the goblet to Scorpius. The two stood up from the Slytherin table and walked out with different thoughts in mind.

Rose looked at them in her usual silence, finishing her meal. She had a feeling that Scorpius would want to tell Albus about what happened the night before. But seeing that Albus did not hex Scorpius to oblivion, she had a feeling he didn't tell Albus anything. She narrowed her eyebrows in the thought of Albus and the other knowing. _Would it matter to them? _She shrugged in doubt.

"Rose! Someone told me to give you this note." Hugo walked, smiling at his big sister. "You've really gotten skinnier, sis. Are you okay?"

Rose nodded, smiling back at Hugo. He handed the little folded paper and waved goodbye at his sister. She watched her brother walk with some other third year students out of the Great Hall. She hadn't seen any of her cousins for a while, which she blamed herself for since she had been the one isolating herself from them this term. She heaved a sigh and opened the little folded note. It appeared to be a girl's writing, as it was very neat and cursive.

_I think I have your watch. Meet me at the grounds around 3 o'clock._

* * *

><p>AN: If I get enough reviews to keep me going, I'll continue it. I've already got the whole plot in my head. But if not, I guess I'll just abandon it and possibly give the story to someone willing to continue it. Thanks for reading! If you want more, review review review! :)


	3. Undeniable Attraction

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are all JK Rowling's. Everything. :)

Author's note: Thank you to LongliveHermioneGranger, tacker23, Bella Swan 138 and cupcakestealingninja for putting my story on your alerts. Also, thanks to immyownsuperman and kittykittykat16 for putting this on your favorites. Though, I'm really sad there aren't any reviews. It would really be helpful for someone to criticize my work on this and somehow aid me in shaping this story. Hopefully, you enjoy this one!

* * *

><p>Rose looked at her watch. <em>2:53 pm.<em> She looked around and saw no one she particularly knew. She sat in a corner, opening her Alice book, and continued to read. But before she could finish the chapter, someone put her watch in between the open pages she was reading. Looking at the hand that held it, she envied the black nail polish it sported. She put her book back in her little bag and saw Georgina Popplewell smiling and waving hello in front of her.

"You're Georgina, right? The Slytherin Prefect." She asked, slightly unsure why she did.

"I think so. We met at the train. And we've already had a lot of classes together over the years." Georgina let out a little chuckle.

"I know. I was just making sure…" she said, growing fond of her sense of humor. She motioned her to sit beside her. "Where'd you get it?"

"In the library, I think. I kind of forgot; I was a bit drunk last night." Georgina giggled, acting like a little girly girl. She sat down beside Rose, handing the watch back.

Rose was surprised to see Georgina being friendly with her and saying stuff like 'getting drunk' the night before. She took it as a sign of Georgina being comfortable with her. She took the watch and placed it around her wrist. She could feel the Slytherin looking at her with interest. She looked back and gave a little smile.

"Thanks. I thought I wouldn't see this anymore."

Rose put her hands on her lap and figured it wouldn't hurt to chat with Georgina for a minute. Sensing Rose' decision to stay and talk, Georgina sat a little closer to her, biting her own lip in satisfaction. She has always been fascinated with Rose since they were younger, aside from the fact that she was the only daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. They shared a lot of classes together, but they never talked outside of classes. Knowing Rose, Georgina thought Rose wouldn't stay longer than needed. She smirked and felt pleased with her acting. _Keep your friends close… _She thought to herself.

"You do know you could always _Accio _that." Georgina retorted, putting a finger on the watch. "But then, I think you already tried."

"No, actually, I didn't." Rose laughed, and saw her new friend laugh along.

"Well, sometimes, we let those things off our minds."

"Yeah. Thank you, again." Georgina saw Rose putting her right hand around it, learning how much it really meant to her.

"Hey, what can I say? Not all Slytherins are bad, right?"

Falling silent for a while, Rose took her time to observe the girl beside her. Georgina had long straight dark brown, almost black hair that fell on the small of her back. She wore a plain purple short-sleeved turtle neck shirt and a plain white skirt, which exposed her slender limbs that Rose admired and envied. She had a long necklace with a Victorian looking pendant hanging by her chest and a brown leather strapped watch. She wore light pink lipstick that made her look really sweet and pretty when she smiled. Again, Rose stared at Georgina's nail polish, admiring them once more. Georgina noticed Rose' stare and at her own nails herself.

"You know, I could do your nails for you. If you'd like, that is," Georgina saw Rose' eyes glow in glee, "You haven't had your nails done yet, haven't you?"

"Not really. I always had them cleaned, but my mom and grandma Molly aren't really fond of nail polish. They say it looks dirty and untidy." Rose said shyly, facing away.

"Hey, how did you know this is mine?" Rose asked, looking at her watch. She suddenly remembered her inquiry on the Ravenclaw table on how could someone possibly know about the watch being hers, except possibly her cousins' confirmation. She narrowed her eyebrows at Georgina thinking about her reason, knowing she didn't confirm it through the Gryffindors.

"Well, actually, Scorpius told me it was yours. We saw each other this morning in the common room, I was asking around who lost a watch. He said it was probably yours." Georgina thought of saying, thinking that the mention of Scorpius' name would make their conversation a little more interesting. "You two seem close."

Rose felt her cheeks blush. The sound of his name reminded her of their collision that occurred not more than twenty-four hours before. Georgina didn't want her to know that she knew about her contact with Scorpius, wanting to hear it first hand from Rose. But, Rose quickly thought of a way to convince his co-Slytherin prefect that nothing was happening between them.

"Not at all. Why do you think that?" Rose tried to laugh the topic off, but seeing Georgina look convinced they were close, she continued, "Honestly, we're not."

"Ok. If you say so. I mean, Potter's pretty close to him, I figured you would be too, seeing you and your cousin are fairly close." Georgina said, finally deciding to take the pressure off Rose. _She'll come around eventually. _

Georgina and Rose looked up to see Albus and Scorpius flying more than ten feet above them. Georgina grinned and waved at the two with only Albus waving back. Rose nodded towards her cousin, making Albus wave a little faster at them. She also observed how Scorpius looked with concern at Georgina, who gave him a mischievous wink, and flew away without Albus. After a few seconds, her cousin followed the blonde towards the Quidditch pitch.

"No, we're not." Rose repeated, giving Georgina a firm disagreeing look.

"Well, I think you two will make great friends," she playfully replied, putting Rose' hair behind her ear, "which reminds me, can you introduce me to your friend, your co-Gryffindor prefect?"

Feeling Georgina's soft fingers against her skin, Rose flinched a little. She was never physically close to anyone other than her family (of course not counting Scorpius). She felt uncomfortable, but at the same time, warm. Georgina smiled so brightly at her, she couldn't find any reason why she should make her stop being friendly and touchy. Rose thought it was about time she opened herself up a little to someone other than Albus. She found herself smiling back.

"Harold Knightley? Sure, I think that could be arranged." Rose stood up, walking towards the Great Hall, "C'mon, I think he's inside."

Georgina believed Scorpius was close to being wrapped around her finger, all thanks to Rose Weasley.

* * *

><p>After the practice game between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Albus and Scorpius found themselves left alone at the shower rooms. Albus was still showering (and half singing) when Scorpius finished drying up and ready to leave. But hearing Albus sing and realizing they were the only ones left, he figured he should stay and wait for his mate. He sat on a bench, thinking about the sight of Georgina with Rose. It looked to him, even from a far, that Georgina she was flirting with Rose, but immediately he shook the idea away. Rose wouldn't entertain her if that was her intention. <em>Would she?<em>

"Hey! You didn't have to wait up, you know?"Albus got out of the shower fully naked with a towel drying his hair.

"You should hurry up." Scorpius threw Albus' clothes at him. He smirked at the sight of his friend's disordered pubic hair.

"Why? Where are we going?" Albus placed his clothes at a nearby bench messily, still not putting them on.

"Oh, nowhere really." Scorpius smirked and looked for a trinket to throw at Albus' exposed genitals, aiming to hurt it for revenge of the Slytherin team's loss in the practice game.

Ever since the two got close, they were close to inspirable. Of course, it did bother them what their parents might think afterwards, but they thought to just saving the possible drama for later. They found a good friend in each other, someone to goof around with. But Scorpius felt uneasiness with the recent Rose incident that could possibly turn his new found friend into his worst nightmare. It was obvious how much Albus cared for his dear cousin.

Albus got back inside the showers to get his bathing essentials that he forgot to bring out. Not seeing anything just the right size to throw at Albus' dick, Scorpius just stayed still, waiting for Albus to finish drying up. It took Albus a moment to get back outside, enough to remind Scorpius again of Rose and Georgina. He placed his elbows on his parted knees and tried to figure out what exactly he felt when he saw them. He thought about the feeling being worried for Rose, that she might be corrupted by Georgina's ways, or possibly just annoyance, that Georgina was the who brought the watch back and not him. _Why the hell would I feel that way? Impossible. That would make me jealous. I'm not—_

"Goodness. I think I've seen that expression on TV. A soap opera scene, maybe." he heard Albus say, interrupting his internal debate. He felt a wet towel thrown on his face. "Your clothes are helping too."

Scorpius looked at his expensive light brown and white plaid shirt neatly tucked in his pair of khaki pants and sighed. He liked clothing himself that way, but it was often teased by his peers, saying it looked too formal. He tapped his feet, which sported its usual black leather shoes, and ran his hand on his soft blonde hair, remembering the feel of a certain girl's soft hair on his cheek. Snapping out of his fantasies, he looked at his friend, who was still practically bare naked.

"I told to get dress already. What's up with you being naked? Is that a new thing now? Practicing for that Gryffindor girl, are we?" Hearing Albus wince made him laugh quietly.

"I don't want to talk about her right now. She's driving me mad." Albus looked indisputably annoyed, gathering his clothes.

"Mad? How? You told me she's a great kisser." Scorpius threw the wet towel on one of the lockers open at his view. "What's the matter then?"

"She's a great kisser, no doubt. A lot of guys are jealous of me. She's just really annoying sometimes. She thinks I like the matching couple things; matching watches, couple rings. It's disgusting." Albus finally put his boxers on and continued, "But don't get me wrong, I like her, she's hot, funny, and smart, but she's too much at times."

"Then break up with her." He looked at his friend's own clothing that was arranged on the bench; a pair of jeans, a plain white shirt, and a pair of running shoes.

"It's not that simple." Albus wanted to shake the subject off, so he quickly asked, "Anyway, where are we going?"

"With those clothes, I guess I meant it when I said nowhere," Albus laughed loudly at this.

"There's a party at the Hufflepuff common room in an hour. I got us in." Scorpius later answered, smirking in amusement how his mate being uncomfortable talking about his almost-perfect girlfriend problem and how he'll be psyched about his news.

"How'd you get us in? Hufflepuff don't allow outside houses partying with them because—"

"They tend to embarrass themselves in front of us. I already know that. So much for being loyal to each other, they don't like outside gossip around Hogwarts about themselves." Scorpius sneered. Albus got himself fully dressed and sat beside Scorpius as he continued, "But since we're prefects, I decided to tell them that if we're not invited, they'll expect a professor crashing in on them."

Albus looked absolutely pleased with Scorpius' efforts. Being out with other people besides his obsessive girlfriend would be a nice break. She was a little too possessive with him at times, but she was a good snog so he really didn't mind. He gave Scorpius a pat at the back for a job well done. Scorpius looked at him oddly, amused at his friend's excitable trait.

"You're a genius. Looks like we've got ourselves one wicked party later tonight." Albus stood up, proud of himself being friends with the Malfoy.

"Well, we should get right on there."

Walking past the Great Hall, Albus saw Georgina with the Ravenclaw prefect, along with the others having their early dinner. Seeing Hugo reminded Albus of Rose, that he needed to talk to her. His Aunt 'Mione's birthday was close and he wanted to ask what they should give her, as they always bought their gift for her together ever since they started first year. At the thought of Rose, Albus also wondered why she was with Georgina at the grounds a few hours before. After they stopped to take a look at the Slytherin girl giggling with Harold Knightley, Albus and Scorpius made their way towards the Hufflepuff common room.

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes being inside the Hufflepuff Common Room, Scorpius felt bored and decided to go to the Astronomy Tower to have a smoke. Though he knew he just wanted to see Rose up there, too. He walked out of the front door, examining his pockets if he had any cigarettes, and saw Rose Weasley waiting outside. Delighted at his luck, he walked towards the girl that was standing by a window.<p>

"I see you've got your watch back," he said casually.

"Georgie told me you were the one who told her it was mine," she snapped, looking very annoyed.

Rose waited outside the common room for a few minutes, looking for her cousin. She wanted to see him to talk about their gift to her mom. Borrowing James' map, they saw Albus along with Scorpius and a bunch of other female Hufflepuff students in the Hufflepuff Common Room. But rather than seeing her cousin, she came across Scorpius Malfoy, the last guy she wanted to see. The previous night's encounter was still fresh; she didn't want her subconscious getting the best of her and do something stupid. It looked to her that things aren't going to be easy for her that night. She silently wished for her cousin to appear that second.

"Georgie? So, you two are close now?" he snapped in annoyance. _That little manipulative bitch. What did she tell her?_

"If you must know; yes, we're getting along just fine. Actually, I happen to like her." Scorpius let out a silent sigh of disbelief. Rose looked at him in confusion.

"Since when? Since she talked to you earlier? That was fast."

"Speak for yourself. Don't tell me that didn't happen to you and Al." Scorpius was about to protest, but Rose stopped him and continued, "And so what? Sometimes, people want to be friends with other people. It happens. It might not happen to you often, so you don't believe it when you see it."

Scorpius stood there in silence for a while, looking at her appearance. She braided her hair back, exposing her face more. He found her freckles being really pretty on her nose and cheeks. Her wet eyes were slightly covered by her silver rectangle-framed glasses. Her slender figured was covered in her bright blue silk night robes, exposing only the end of her black cotton pajama pants. Her lips were thin and pink; he licked his own lips in its display. He blinked slightly, seeing Rose narrow her eyebrows in his silence.

"Don't you think this is a joke, Georgina wanting to be friends with you? You've never been friends with her, why start now?" he said determinedly, though finding it hard to concentrate at their debate.

Hearing Scorpius saying it with much concern (and similarity to her own words to Albus), Rose found herself in a daze. His concern for her made her feel a little pleased, but she immediately brushed the thought off her head. Scorpius kept a strong expression on his face, persuasive of Georgina's friendship not being good-intentioned. But, being in a debate, her instincts of replying a smart retort kicked in.

"What about you? Tell me, what are your intentions with my cousin? Do you really want to be friends with him? Are you genuine?"

"First of all, he was the one insistent of being friends. I was fine with being in a first name basis. Maybe he's the one who wants something from me!"

Rose stopped to assess the sentence. She knew from the start, though she forgot for a while, that Albus wanted to be friends with Scorpius because of their parents' secret. She looked down at her feet, not knowing how to reply to what he said. She had a lot of planned sentences in her head to tell him in reply like "So, you think he needs something from you? Some friend you are." or "You don't think of him as a real friend, do you?" but she couldn't say it out loud, making Scorpius confused of her silence. It didn't take him long to get what the silence meant.

"Tell me, what does he want?" Scorpius asked quietly. He raised his hand slowly towards her, subconsciously attempting to hold her by her wrist.

"Can you please get your hands off me?" she said, feeling vulnerable at the sudden decrease of their bodies' distance from each other.

"I haven't even touched you yet." He whispered breathily, "Tell me."

At that moment, Albus went out and saw Scorpius and Rose staring at each other. He hesitated, but later walked towards the two. Noticing him, Rose took a few steps away from Scorpius and looked, almost glared, at her clueless cousin. It was obvious to Albus that his cousin was disappointed at him for some reason. Albus held her by her shoulders, much to Scorpius' envy, and looked her straight in the eye. Rose didn't break eye contact, lightly licking her drying lips. Rose motioned her head towards her side, wordlessly asking Albus if they could have the conversation alone. Scorpius watched as Albus placed his arm around her, walking away.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well? Like it? Hate it? What'll happen next? Please review. =D<p> 


	4. AN: This story's officially abadoned

Hello. If you happen to come across this story and read this note, I would like to thank you for taking the time to read. I've written a chapter that comes next to the previous one, but I'm afraid I won't be uploading it because, as it is very well obvious, I haven't got any reviews, have I? I'm thinking about revising the whole story, too. Maybe make them 6th year to help me get better plot lines for them (if you know what I mean. *wink wink*) But, 'til then, I'm afraid I'm going to leave this story unfinished.

Then again, I'll probably throw in the chapter if someone asks me too.

I've been a little depressed lately as well, so continuing on this with no reviews whatsoever (they really are important, as you already know) will just worsen things for me. And no, I'm not turning this into an emo kid's blog entry.

It's my first Scorose fic, so I think I might have failed in some way, that's why the response is blank. Early retreat is sometimes easier, I'd like to think.

To those who took the time to read and appreciate the start of things, which doesn't say much about the whole story, but hey! If you liked it, thanks.

Cheerio! xxxo

totheworld


End file.
